Conventionally, a construction machine (e.g. a power shovel) is provided with a display device in an operator's room that displays engine cooling water's temperatures, hydraulic oil's temperatures, a fuel amount and the like in an analogue display form of status indicators (e.g. see FIG. 1(a) of Patent Literature 1).
When an abnormality occurs in part of the construction machine, the display device switches one of status indicators to a non-display status, and instead displays a mark to notify of an abnormality.
Thus, display space for the abnormality notification mark does not always need to be provided, so that more status indicators and abnormality notification marks can be displayed without enlarging sizes of the display device. Furthermore, the display device offers a good visibility of each of the status indicators and abnormality notification indicators, as opposed to providing a number of size-reduced indicators.